the_alon_cohen_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Rachnera Arachnera
"Pleased to meet you... I am Rachnera Arachnera. I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne? Fufu... are you scared?" - Rachnera introducing herself to Alon. R'achnera Arachnera' (ラクネラ・アラクネラ, Rakunera Arakunera) is an Arachne and the sixth girl to move in with Alon and fifth girl to officially do so. Due to their fear of her, her original host family had sold her off to Kimihito, who used her and her webbing to make money. This, along with his cruel behavior left her with a deep hatred for humans. This behaviour changed after she abducted Cohen and found out that he was a decent person who didn't discriminate against non-humans. Since then, Rachnera has been flirting with Alon while facing her fellow monster girls in the house, especially Miia and Centorea Shianus who see her as their love rival for Cohen. History Rachnera first appeared in "Alon's Hot Date" where she first approached him and seduced him for a hot date. Later when Alon defeated Hornbuckle and his gang she was impressed by Alon and decided to become his girlfriend. She later reappeared in "Someone's in the hotel with Alon" where she brought Alon outside so he could talk to her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Rachnera Arachnera, nicknamed "Rachnee" by her housemates Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Young Adult Classification: Arachnee Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Thread Manipulation, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Wall level (Her threads are strong enough to restrain her housemates with superhuman strength, notably Miia and Centorea; often shown to be capable of easily defeating them) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Dodged Manako's bullet) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, questionably Class 1 (Could carry Miia on her back, albeit she showed difficulty and claimed she was not that strong) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Only flinched from getting kicked in the head by Centorea) Stamina: High Range: Melee ramge Standard Equipment: Web Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Intolerance to caffeine; quite weak in high temperature Feats: * Defeated Miia in a stomp fight * Managed to quickly bound a whole band before anyone could notice * Tied up most of the other Monster Girls in a few seconds * Dodged Manako's bullet Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Arachne Physiology: ** Agility: Rachnera possesses incredible speed. She was capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with her. She is also fast as she was capable of kidnapping Kimihito in front of his own home in broad daylight without anyone noticing. She was also capable of tying up multiple people in her silk before they even had time to react. She's even fast enough to dodge bullets. ** Caffeine Intolerance: Like regular spiders, Rachnera and other Arachnes get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Rachnera's reflexes are so good, that combined with her speed she was able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. It should be noted that the person who fired was Manako, who's an expert marksman. ** Temperature Sensitivity: Due to her Arthropod nature, Rachnera is very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings like humans or Centaurs would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Rachnera. Due to this, she cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. While it's unknown if she's cold-blooded, she will enter hibernation if the surrounding temperature is too low. ** Thread Spinning: Rachenra is capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk's strength is questionable, on one hand, Kurusu was able to bite through it, suggesting it is not as strong as its animal counterpart. On the other hand, it was capable of lifting Centorea. And several thin, invisible strands were able to support Luz Ninetei's full weight. It should be noted that when Kimihito bit through it, it was a small strand supporting his weight, and he was probably pumped with adrenaline from Rachnera's "torture". *** Spider Silk: The silk Ranchera produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, Rachnera can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make her own clothes. It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. ** Wall-crawling: She can also crawl on walls, and is strong enough to carry Miia with her, albeit with difficulty. * Intimidation: Due to the fact that Arachne's seem to be one of the more monstrous Extraspecies, she can be quite intimidating to humans who have no experience dealing with them. Rachnera's fully aware of this and actually knows how to make herself as intimidating as possible, to the point where she can make a Human faint out of pure terror. This is quite useful, as it allows her to take down Humans without actually harming them, thereby not breaking any laws. * Puppetry: Rachnera is able to use her threads to manipulate a person's movements to an extent. With a few small, invisible threads she was able to nimbly move Luz through the air in a way that gave of the illusion the Kitsune was actually flying. * Stealth: She is also very stealthy, easily spying on both the rest of the harem, Kimihito and Ms. Smith without being detected by either of them. This, combined with her great speed, allows her to vanish almost instantly from any location without anybody noticing, or suddenly appear out of nowhere. * Weaving: Rachnera is very competent with weaving her own silk. Ranging from rapidly tying multiple people up, to weaving it in such a way she can completely immobilize a Centaur, to making objects such as swings and hammocks out of it, to making her own clothing out of it. Category:Monster Girls Category:Arachnes Category:Flirty Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yanderes Category:Females